Borr
Borr '(ボラー, ''Borā), also known as '''Buster Borr in his Assist Weapon form, is a character in SSSS.Gridman. He is one of Gridman's Assist Weapon in the anime, and the member of a covert group called Neon Genesis Junior High Student. Personality Borr is more sassy and outspoken, like when he calls Utsumi a brat or says Rikka is going to be a handful.SSSS.GRIDMAN Episode 3 - Defeat Being the youngest of the group, he is shown to be snarky and brash, often annoyed by Utsumi's mumbling due to comparing the combat situation to that in Ultra series. Appearance Borr is the Assist Weapon whose human form has androgynous appearance, which more evident with his orange hair that tied in two medium low ponytails that he can be mistaken as a girl on the first glance. His eyes are mostly blue, but, similar to Rikka, have the hint of another color in them. He has short eyebrows. He is younger and shorter than the rest of his companions. He wears a gray shirt with a black tie under a black button vest. Over it, he has a black jacket with a gold marking on its left side. He has black pants and shoes. As Buster Borr, he assumed a form of futuristic yellow and white drill tank with multiple missile launchers and a pair of enormous drills. When combining with Gridman, its tank threads become twin energy minigun/missile launcher hybrid, the body become a bulky breastplate, and the drills becomes shoulder-mounted energy cannons. Abilities As with his fellow Assist Weapons, Borr can transform into a powerful war machine for Gridman to use where in his case, Buster Borr, a yellow drill tank with twin drills to transverse through the ground. In addition of tank threads and drill, Buster Borr is armed with missiles with various effects. So far he has shown using following types of missiles: *'Normal Missiles': Yellow missile that inflicts moderate damage on durable hide of a kaiju on its own, but proved much destructive if fired in numbers. *'Forest Extinguisher Miissile': Missile with blue, white, and black coloration that explode into a burst of water on the air to douse fires. This type is solely to minimize collateral damage in the battlefield such as forest fire. *'Sydney Super Adhesive Missile': White missile which releases pink adhesive substance upon impact to keep the enemy locked in place. The substance turned white as it hardens, and strong enough to restrain Anti long enough to combine into Buster Gridman. Equipment *'Combat Knife': Borr possesses a jagged combat knife. Trivia * His name relates to the drill vehicle Borr in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. * One of his attacks, the "Sydney Super Adhesive Missile", is a reference to Sydney "Syd" Forrester. * The gold pin on his jacket references the spinosauroid Scorn. *Originally presumed to be female, Borr's voice actress confirms in her Twitter that the disguised Assist Weapon is in fact male.https://twitter.com/staff_aoi/status/1053626846447730690 **There was some further confusion regarding Borr's gender because his Funimation voice actor initially referred to him as a girl due to his androgynous appearance, though this has since been rectified. ***The said confusion resulted fans dubbed the character as "Borr-chan-kun". References Category:Characters Category:SSSS.Gridman Category:Hosts